The Best Gift
by Elizaellen
Summary: A Valentine's Day Story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**The Best Gift **

_As with my other holiday stories this is simply a brief snippet taken from some point in their lives. In this story, Katie is around ten years old and they are in Denver for a medical conference that Michaela is attending._

Slipping quietly into the room, he closed the door behind him leaning back against it and simply watching. He loved watching her, especially when she wasn't aware of his presence. The way she moved even performing the most basic of tasks often made his heart beat a little quicker and today was no exception. The long coppery curls flowed down her back, their color standing out against the pale pink of her robe creating a desire to run his hands through the silky mass. He could just make out her reflection in the mirror as she slipped on a pair of ear bobs. Sully's eyes skipped to the velvet dress, laid out on the bed, freshly pressed by the hotel staff. She would be a vision tonight – of course he would have thought that even without the clothes and adornments. The soft scent of her snaked its way across the room filling his nostrils and sending his senses soaring. He leaned his full weight against the door as his knees threatened to give way.

At that moment, the door to the side room opened and in stepped Katie, her hair a shade lighter than her mother's but just as beautiful. Spotting her father on the far side of the room, she gave him a wide smile. Sully held a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet and she nodded continuing over to where her mother sat at the vanity. She leaned against Michaela's shoulder, raising a hand to finger the ear bobs.

"When can I wear earbobs, mama?" She ran her hands over the fancy but glass, admiring the way they shined and sparkled.

Michaela laughed, the musical tone drifting lazily through the room. "I think your father may have something to say about that young lady."

Katie leaned in close whispering against her mother's ear.

Michaela sat up a little straighter and smiled alluringly looking back at Sully. "You're teaching our daughter bad habits, Mr. Sully." Katie giggled at her mother's words as her father made his way across the room.

"I wasn't spyin'… simply observin'." A slight blush sufficed her cheeks as she turned to meet his penetrating eyes. "Sides I brought you somethin'."

Katie clapped her hands together excitedly, loving the way her mother's eyes lit up and knowing that there would be a present for her as well. She watched as Sully produced an oblong box from behind his back and laid it on her lap. Michaela fingered the top as she traced the edge of it, finally dropping her eyes from Sully's. She gave a light tug to the red ribbon and it fell down where Katie quickly snatched it up, running the smooth material through her fingers. Slowly she opened the box, her eyes settling on the necklace contained within. She gasped in surprise, looking up with wide eyes. "Sully's it's beautiful. You shouldn't have... it's too much."

"Kates, do you think it's too much?" Sully asked as he removed it and made to fasten it around Michaela's neck.

"It's not too much mama. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Sully whispered near her ear as his fingers finally managed to secure the clasp.

Michaela looked over at her daughter, changing the subject quite suddenly. "Katie did you bring the ribbons?"

"No mama," she giggled.

"Run and get them." Their daughter smiled rocking back on her heels before turning to head back to her room.

Michaela looked up at Sully seductively before rising to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered her lips only a short distance from his.

"Is this why you sent our daughter out so quickly?"

Michaela nodded, slipping her tongue out to run it along her top lip. Sully closed his eyes in anticipation of her kiss and shivered when he felt her warm breath hit his lips. She caught his bottom lip between hers pulling softly at the warm flesh as Sully crushed their bodies together. The kiss grew heated as Sully slipped one hand inside her robe running it the side of her body. A knock at the door made Michaela jump pulling back and wrapping her robe tightly around her. Katie slipped her head in the room. "Are ya done kissing?"

Sully chuckled and waved her in while Michaela tightened the tie on her robe. He reached up running his hand down her cheek feeling the warmth that had settled there. "Have a seat Katie and I'll do your hair," Michaela said quickly to get the attention off of her.

"I'm gonna get a bath," Sully informed his girls but couldn't resist trailing his hand down Michaela's backside as he stepped away from them.

Katie handed the brush to her mother and sat back enjoying the way her mother gently pulled at the knots, running the brush from her roots to the end. "I wish you could go with us."

"I do too, sweetheart but you and poppy will have a wonderful time at dinner. Hopefully I'll be able to join you later."

"But it's Valentine's Day. You should be with Poppy."

Michaela smiled. "Poppy could go with me to the dinner but he wanted to spend this Valentine's Day with you. Did you know that?"

Katie looked up as her mother divided her hair into sections preparing to braid it into a crown of sorts. "But you're supposed to be with the person you love," she giggled at what she considered her mother's unconventional ways.

Michaela nodded as her fingers worked. "Doesn't your poppy love you?"

"Yes mama." She rolled her eyes. "But not like that!"

"There are different kinds of love. Why does Valentine's day have to be about just one kind?"

"I guess it doesn't." Katie gave a little shrug of her shoulders still thinking about her mother's words as Michaela worked the ribbons and hair together. "Did your father ever take you out for Valentine's Day?"

"No but he took me out for my twelfth birthday. He took each of your aunts out for their twelfth birthday as well."

"Why mama? What's so special about twelve?"

"Things begin to change then for girls and for boys."

"You mean like getting your monthly."

Michaela's cheeks grew crimson but when she looked down she noticed her daughter's were the same. That made her smile. "Physical changes like that but other changes too. Age twelve used to be the age when children were considered adults so in a way my father was celebrating a milestone in our lives."

"Why didn't Grandmother go?"

Michaela wasn't sure quite how to explain that special father daughter bond to Katie. She knew her daughter had it with Sully but to put it into words was difficult. It was something felt rather than expressed. "It's difficult for me to explain Katie but fathers and daughters often share a special bond. Our going to dinner with our father was a celebration of that bond."

Katie's face lit up and Michaela knew she understood. "I understand mama. It's a special night for me and Poppy." Michaela continued to work, glancing at Katie's face from time to time, noticing her daughter was still in rather deep thought. "The Reverend said that the best gift papa's can give their children is to love their mama. What does he mean by that?"

"What do you think he means?" Michaela asked turning the question back around on her daughter.

Her forehead wrinkled for a moment as she realized she couldn't take the easy way out. "Maybe that children learn love by watching their parents?"

"I think that is part of it. But perhaps he was specifically saying that boys learn how to treat women from their father and girls learn how they should be treated at the same time." Katie got a little impertinent smirk on her face that amused her mother. "What's that look about young lady?

"Do ya think that's why Aaron Slicker doesn't treat girls very well?"

Michaela suppressed her own grin. "I think the more important question is what that statement means for you." Michaela guided Katie's head down so that her chin was tucked to her chest as she continued to braid catching up the baby fine hairs.

Katie thought for a moment and then answered her words quiet but piercing as she spoke "Poppy loves you with his whole heart, mama. That's how it should be – husbands loving their wives with their whole heart."

Michaela stilled her hands a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Yes Katie," she whispered. Awe washed over her - awe that Katie understood and awe that the love she and Sully shared spoke to their daughter. It wasn't that she hadn't known it but simply that she never expressed it such concrete terms and to hear her ten year old daughter say it to her, made her think.

"Do you have a cramp?"

Katie's voice woke Michaela out of her deep thoughts. "What?"

"You stopped braiding. I thought maybe you had a cramp in your hand."

Michaela laughed. "No just being sentimental."

"You're not gonna cry are ya?"

Michaela shook her head and returned to braiding as Katie lowered her head once again to give her mother access to the back of her hair. Michaela finished the French crown braid, the red ribbon weaving in and out of her daughter's hair. She then pulled the baby hairs that framed Katie's face together and dampened them to make finger curls.

When she finished, Katie turned from side to side admiring her mother's handiwork. "Thank you mama."

"You're welcome. Why don't you run along and get dressed and I'll see how Poppy's coming?"

Katie nodded and took off into the other room, anxious to wear the new red and white dress that her mother had ordered from a seamstress in Denver. Michaela waited until the door to Katie's room was closed and then she quickly crossed to the bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside. The steam rose up and she instantly worried about the curl falling out of her hair but one look at her husband's physique and all other thoughts left her.

Sully stood in the middle of the room, drying himself after his bath. Tiny droplets of water dripped from the ends of his hair onto his chest making it glisten in the faint afternoon light. Michaela breathed in deeply stepping towards him and letting her hands run across his chest.

"Careful I'll get ya wet," Sully warned, his eyes holding hers in a seductive trance.

"I don't mind," she whispered, warmth settling in her cheeks.

Sully tossed the towel over his shoulder and brought his hand up to caress the side of her face. "Ya sure ya need to go to that dinner tonight."

Michaela giggled as he leaned in and placed a well positioned kiss to her neck. "I'm giving a speech – I think they might miss me." Sully laughed with his lips against her skin creating a vibrating sensation that made Michaela shiver with anticipation.

"You better go get dressed or I'm not gonna be able to stop myself." Michaela stepped back, trailing her hand down his torso as she moved. Her fingers stopped just below his navel, her eyes still held his as she wet her top lip. Sully moved quickly pinning her against the wall for a deeply passionate kiss. His teeth nipped playfully at her bottom lip until Michaela pushed him back with a wide grin. She then slipped under his arm, resting one hand on the door knob. "I think we'll have our fun later on Mr. Sully."

"I hope so," he replied raising an eyebrow as she slipped out of the room.

---------------------------------

The hotel wasn't far from the restaurant where they had reservations for dinner. Katie, loving the outdoors as much as her father, preferred to walk even dressed as she was this evening. With one arm looped through her father's their pace was leisurely, Katie enjoying the sights of Denver and chattering on about how different it was from Colorado Springs. As they walked along they passed other couples, holding hands enamored with one another. "Do ya wish mama was here?"

"I got the prettiest girl in Denver on my arm, why would I want your mother?"

His words made Katie giggle but she shook her head in protest of his statement. "Do ya think I'll be as pretty as mama some day?"

"I hope not. Won't be able to keep the boys away from ya." He gave her a wink but she had already looked away from him. Following her gaze, he saw the children – three of them bundled up in coats and blankets begging money from those passing by. Sully reached into his pocket and handed her a few coopers which Katie quickly deposited into the little cup they were holding. They moved on, both quieter than moments before. He knew she had a tender heart and wondered if the sight would be on her mind for the rest of the evening. Yet as they stepped into the restaurant, Sully noticed how Katie's eyes grew large, a look of immense joy on her face.

She had been in nice restaurants before but there was something about seeing all the women dressed so fancy that made the place somehow more special. Looking down at her own dress, the skirt full and brushing the floor made her feel rather like a princess. Father and daughter exchanged a smile but as Sully watched the people on the dance floor, Katie began to think. This was her special night with her father and she knew that she should enjoy it but the sight of those three children continued to nag at her.

"Poppy," she whispered tugging on his arm. "I don't want to eat here."

Sully frowned wondering what had displeased his daughter so. "What's a matter sweet girl? Ya don't like this place?"

"No it's not that… it's those children. It isn't right that we have so much and they have so little." She dropped her head to the floor as she spoke. "I don't want to ruin our special evening."

Sully smiled and lifted her chin with his pointer finger. "You haven't ruined anything. This is your night – we'll do whatever you want."

"Could we buy those children dinner? And could I give them the rest of my spending money?" Sully couldn't help but smile, the expression on Katie's face reminding him of Michaela.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Stepping forward her father spoke to the maitre'd leaving word in case Michaela might show up there after her dinner. Katie was already standing by the door impatiently looking out the window. When her father joined her she quickly grabbed his hand pulling him through the snow.

--------------------------

A few hours later they found themselves back at their hotel, Katie already in her pajamas and Sully sitting on the edge of her bed. They both felt blessed and extremely thankful – their evening one to never be forgotten. Somehow the dinner spent with three strangers at a small inexpensive cafe was even more special than the fancy restaurant would have been. It somehow fit - it was their family. She was her mother's daughter, a heart full of such compassion that thoughts of herself were completely disregarded. Sully marveled at the fact that this amazing human being sitting a few feet away from him was his daughter.

Reaching over, he took her hand in his. "Do you know you're the best gift I ever got?"

"Better than mama?"

Sully dropped his head to the side for a moment. "I don't think I consider your mother a gift like I do you. Sometimes it feels like she's always been a part of me."

"Poppy what does it feel like to be in love?"

"Incredible." He let out a light laugh. "Before I met your mother, my life was my own… that all changed the day I met her. The amazing thing was I didn't care. After I saw her, I couldn't stay away from her even when I tried."

"Was it like that with Abagail?"

Sully gave her hand a light squeeze, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, it was like that in many ways. I fell in love with Abagail slowly but with your ma I knew right away.

"But you didn't tell her right away." She grinned knowing the story of her parent's courtship well.

Sully grew silent for a moment, considering her words as he tried to explain. "I never thought I would know love again after Abagail died… when your mother came along I knew how I felt but I was scared."

"Scared that you would lose her to?"

Sully nodded. Katie smiled and snuggled closer to her father. "I hope my husband loves me like you love mama," she sighed.

Amazed at how grown up she sounded Sully felt his heart break a little. It was hard to admit that Katie wasn't so little anymore. "That's what this night was supposed to be about Katie. Your ma's pa used to take his girls out to show them how a real gentlemen acted when they courted a young lady."

"You don't have to take me out and show me pa. I see it everyday in how ya love mama. That's what I'm gonna look for."

"You're gonna look for what?"

"I'm going to look for you Poppy. I'm gonna marry someone just like you. And if I can't find him than I won't get married."

Pressing her small body close, she wrapped her arms around him and Sully swallowed hard. Tears rose up in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. This was his little girl and whether he liked it or not, she was growing up and one day she would most likely marry. Once again, she reminded him that she knew what she was doing. Once again, he was grateful that somehow his love had taught her. And then he remembered.

"I have something for ya Kates."

Katie pulled back, her eyes wide with excitement. "You do?"

"With everything that happened, I almost forgot." Sully removed a box similar in shape to her mother's from his pocket and set it on her lap. Unlike her mother Katie wasted no time in unknotting the ribbon and opening the lid. Inside lay one single strand of pearls, each perfectly formed. "Your ma and I wanted to give this to you."

Katie looked up at her father slightly confused by the gift. "But Poppy I already have a pearl necklace – I wore it tonight."

Sully smiled. "I know. I was going to give you this earlier so you could trade out. These are real Katie – your other ones aren't." Katie picked up the strand and held them close to her eyes, taking in these pearls that her father has called real.

"They do look different," she said finally looking up from her examination.

"Sometimes sweet girl, we have something we think that is real when it's not. Just like these necklaces, ya gotta look closely – make sure ya got the real thing."

"You and mama have the real thing?" she asked quickly making the connection her father was trying to point out.

"Yes, Kates… yes we do."

-----------------------------

Closing the door quickly to avoid letting in too much light, she moved into the room noticing that Sully was already stretched out on the bed. A slight disappointment set in as she crossed to the vanity and pulled off her jewelry, taking care to slip it into the proper boxes. The rustle of the bed sheets thrilled her – he was awake.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when she felt his arms close around her waist. "I ended up being one of the last to speak and then it proved almost impossible to get away." She turned in his arms. "Some Valentine's Day, huh?"

He smiled down at her leaning in to place a gentle kiss to her nose. "I missed you but I'm glad I spent this Valentine's Day with our daughter. That was a good idea ya had."

Michaela slid her arms in under his, laying her head against his chest. "Did she have a good time?"

Sully nodded. "We both did. She's growing up."

Raising her head, Michaela tried to ascertain his mood. The subject of Katie getting older was generally one Sully preferred not to discuss but this wasn't his usual tone. "Are you alright?"

"Let's get ya undressed - I want to hold ya."

Michaela wasn't sure what to make of his sudden shift in thought but she didn't object as his fingers worked with the buttons on the back of her dress. Truth be known, she was as anxious as he to remove the physical barrier from between them. Slipping the velvet from her shoulders he placed a series of kisses to each side as his hands found the tie on her corset. Nimbly he loosened it from her form and soon Michaela found herself dressed in only her camisole and bloomers. "You've gotten quite good at that," Michaela whispered against his ear.

"Had a lot of practice," he replied his voice gently teasing. She watched him walk away to stoke the fire and light the candles on the night stand admiring the way his body looked in the low light of the room. When he turned, she could tell he was still lost in thought and not necessarily about her which was intriguing.

Michaela moved towards him, sitting down on the edge of the bed in front of where he stood. Sully surprised her by dropping to his knees, his eyes lost in the golden flecks of her own eyes that sparkled in the candlelight. His expression perplexed her and she grew alarmed at how serious he appeared. "Sully?"

Taking both of her hands in his, he kissed one palm and then the other. "There's something I need to say to ya- something I don't say often enough." With anxious anticipation she waited for him to continue, unconsciously holding her breath. "Thank you for giving me our little girl."

Her lips broke into a wide smile. "I believe you had a role in that as well, Mr. Sully."

Sully shook his head as he continued to regard her. "She's so much like you - so full of compassion, so smart... so beautiful. We never made it to dinner and dancing."

"You didn't?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Sully didn't speak as he rose to stand before her. Placing his hand behind her ear, he gently stroked along her jaw line. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah… but I wanna hold ya."

Marveling at the emotion in her husband's eyes, she scooted over to the other side of the bed as Sully climbed in. Instantly he pulled her into his embrace, burying his face in the softness of her hair. Michaela now relaxed against him, letting him take his time in telling her. She could tell that the evening had been monumental and as much as she wanted to know what had occurred, she wanted the moment to be unhurried. Running her hands down his back, she traced invisible paths up and down, lightly tickling his skin and raising goose bumps. "Can I hold you?'

Sully raised his head a slight smile on his lips as Michaela lay back against the pillows. She opened her arms to him and he readily snuggled down next to her, his head resting against the soft cotton of her camisole and his leg hooked over hers. Resting her fingers against his scalp she began to make light circles while Sully played with the ribbons that kept her camisole closed.

Eventually, Sully relaxed and as she did his words came tumbling out quickly. "On the way to the restaurant she saw these children begging for food. I could see she was bothered but by the time we stood outside ready to go in, I thought she had forgotten all about it. Should've known something was wrong. Had that same look in her eyes that you get when ya ain't gonna let something go." He raised his head to look at her.

"What look is that?"

"Your brow kinda wrinkles here." He gently touched her forehead and then raised his lips to place a soft kiss to her chin. "And ya stick your chin out."

"Katie stuck her chin out?"

"With determination." A whimsical look passed over his face as he propped his hand under his chin so that he could keep looking at her. "They hadn't even shown us to our table when I looked over at her and I knew. We ended up buying those kids dinner and then Katie gave the oldest sibling the rest of her spending money."

"Oh my.. no dinner and dancing at all. Did you have any more excitement?"

"Walked home…Talked about love …. About how I fell in love with ya. She said something …" His voice trailed off as he swallowed against the rising emotion.

"What did she say?"

"That she's gonna know just who to marry cause he's gonna be like me." A tear trailed down his cheek and Michaela lifted her head to kiss it away, letting her lips linger against his skin as she felt him shake against her. "Katie said he would love her like I love ya and she ain't gonna get married until she finds that."

Michaela smiled recalling her words from earlier in the evening. "She's a very smart little girl."

"Not so little," Sully added pulling back a little.

"No, not so little." Sully laid his head back down on her shoulder, his hand trailing up and down her side. "She told me earlier that the reverend said the best present a father gives his children is to love their mother."

Sully closed his eyes. "That is true," he whispered. "And I do love you."

"I love you too."

Their words ended at that moment so consumed with their love for one another that they both knew where things were headed. Life for them was always filled with passion and excitement, never knowing what was around the next bend. Their love making often reflected that – deep and intense. Yet tonight it was different. After eleven years together they had somehow gone deeper, discovered another level of feeling for one another or perhaps they fell in love with one another all over again. Neither could express it in words but they both felt it.

As Sully touched and kissed her, each movement dripped with love. When she pulled him close, he could feel her need for him. Soft caresses and heated kisses filled the space between them as they renewed their physical bond. Gentle sighs and moans of pleasure were the only sounds attesting to the covenant between them. Michaela cried with the sheer intensity of their love making, her heart so moved by her love for Sully. Sully in turn kissed away every tear until they both lay sated in each other's arms reveling in the afterglow of their union.

A remarkable love that had given them their best gift – a daughter as stubborn as both of them yet with a heart of gold. Their love had birthed Katie and now that love would guide her. Their love truly was the best gift of all.

---------------------

_This is dedicated to my own Father, who taught me what love was all about. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!_


End file.
